Cold Blooded
by MandyxMassacre
Summary: Anara a demon kidnapped from reality by one of the sons of Sparda in order to recharge his sword's full potential. With no way to escape she must wait patiently in his mansion as her own power drains without necessary resources. Not to mention trackers pursuing to kill her. Will she be able to fulfill his request or will his manor be her tomb? M for language and adult content.
1. Prologue

Capcon owns DMC and all of it's characters. I only own OC, any names or location that are similar to upcoming games to the series is pure coincidence.

Prologue

Haven was a place where the true essence of darkness came alive, it was a downtown strip joint where the sleaziest of the male population come to unwind and whistle like birds and trains. I was in the dressing room looking in the mirror, playing with my tight curls of my long black hair. The smell of roses filled my senses as a hot cup of rose tea was placed in front of me.

"Your usual" Lana the bombshell bartender in this forsaken place said as I smiled up to her. She had golden hair and a mature face, the most beautiful woman I had ever seen.

"Thanks, I really needed it" I sighed and took a sip as she patted the top of my head.

"Yeah, it's pretty wild out there, so I assumed you did"

"You always look out for me"

"No matter that I always will" She laughed "I'm going to get back before Jake has a heart attack"

"I'll see you out there" I waved as she nodded. Another woman walked in behind her as music blared from outside.

"Spice, you're up" She said as I got up and drunk the rest of my tea.

I exited the dressing room seeing the place was packed, in my eyes they were ravage dogs. The bouncer that guarded the ropes to the stage opened them up for me as I walked up the stairs. The spotlight was on my glittered intimates the fit my petite tanned body. I roses my hands in the air and strut the cat walk in my stiletto heels as I heard a lot of wolf whistles and some who weren't impressed that I wasn't a voluptuous double D. I didn't care the attention was still on me as I walked to the pole.

"We have the gorgeous exotic spice here tonight" The announcer said as I strut around the pole batting my lashes. "Look at her! Isn't she a special treat?"

The crowd cheered, it was a live night. I scanned the crowd, and that's when I saw these bright sapphire eyes piercing, like it was burning a hole into my very skin. What a creep... I begun my routine, making the pole my man for the night. Climbing and sliding down like it was a shaft. The whistles and music made it easier to concentrate, well I had gotten used to it.

I looked back and the eyes man's eyes were stuck on me his pale stern face was emotionless his snow white slicked back and wore a blue coat. He wasn't whistling or throwing bills at me, he sat there with a glass of bourbon and watched intently. I continued dancing as I would.

"I'll give you 200 if you stop teasing and take your top off" A drunk man with a crowd of guys that seemed like his bachelor party. I pulled him by the tie.

"300 and you have a deal" I said seductively as he nodded like a little boy getting rewarded. He put the money in my panties.

I winked at the man who looked up like he saw his salvation. Who can find salvation in this place? I turned my back to the man.

"Mind doing the honor?" I said as he pulled the string from my top. I got up and as soon as I did and my top fell to the floor the power in the place shut off.

Then I felt someone put a cloth over my face as I fell into nothingness.


	2. Chapter 1

Capcon owns DMC and all of it's characters. I only own OC, any names or location that are similar to upcoming games to the series is pure coincidence

Chapter 1

Vergil's PoV

I laid her on the couch and covered her body with my jacket. Disgusting... If only her father knew what she had become. I sat on the floor and unsheathed the Yamato that lost it's shine and unsheathed another katana that had a demon language etched on one side of the blade that read "For my heart". It was her blade that was given to her by her father... My blade was given to my father from hers. She didn't know what she was capable of and lived as a putrid human. Her blade was flawless, the power still filled it, while mine yearned for it. I placed it right next to mine as they both pulsated almost in unison. Yamato fought to keep up, at this rate it would take weeks maybe months for it to regain it's full strength. In frustration I pushed both blades as they hit the cobble stone on the fireplace. The clatter woke the woman up in a jolt. She looked at me and begun to scream. Bare chested and terrified, I didn't know how to react, I summoned one of my projection swords as the sheath from her sword swept under my feet knocking me onto my back causing the projection to vanish.

"Eve" She whispered as her sword showed up in front of the couch.

She picked it up along with the sheath. "How did you find it?"

I groaned trying to pick myself up from the ground. She's not terrified anymore.

"It was sent to me" I sighed as she pointed the sword at me.

"You aren't serious?"

"I'm dead serious" She said sternly.

"Do you even know how to use it?" I said as in a swift hand motion my tank top was sliced right down the middle.

"Now we are both matching" I said unamused as she looked down to her chest.

"Were you looking for the typical woman reaction?" She said annoyed "Oh my god ahhhh! My breast are out"

Her sarcasm was even less amusing. They were small but they did still had a perfect shape. I shook the thought from my head, that would be Dante's thought. She was beautiful though, her hair was black as the darkest black there was, her eyes were bold and bright, her body small and her complexion tanned. She was exotic. She laid back on the couch. She got comfortable.

"You're not so scared anymore" I said to her as the tank top that was cut off fell to the floor. She looked up to me.

"Nope"

"Why not?" I said raising a brow at her drastic reaction. "I could have my way with you against your will"

She spread her legs as I couldn't help but to examine her glittery undergarment and the bird tattoo she had on her right rib. "Go ahead"

She was so bold then rolled her eyes when I looked away.

"You look like a man I once knew"

"You must of met my pompous brother, the sex deviant" I looked back to her as she put my jacket on and zipped it up. "I'm going to need that back"

"Do you need it now?"

"No..."

"Then I'm borrowing it for now" She said as she pondered on what she was going to say. "No it was when I was a little girl, my father knew a man who looked like you"

She placed a finger on her lips and thought. "Sparda..."

My eyes widened. "My father"

A devious smile crept across her lips "I see the resemblance"

"The snow white hair the piercing blue eyes, just he was much nicer than you"

This woman remembered more of my father than I did. I felt as jealous that she did, but there was more of a pressing matter to attend to. Getting the power back into Yamato was my main concern.

"You don't say" I sighed sarcastically as she turned to me and smiled.

"He's not around anymore isn't he?" She said sadly.

"No he's not anymore" I thought of his banishment.

"I figured, My dad abandoned me too..."

I raised a brow at her "How come?"

"Don't know, when I was nine he just vanished off the face of the earth, no one even remembered he existed" She looked down "But I did... The maids in the manor tried to brainwash me to believe my parents died but I didn't believe it, I was left with that stupid sword my dad called Eve... He made it for me and never would tell me what the stupid writing said, So I knew he had to exist... I only thought it brought me the worst of luck so I left it back in the manor along with my old life"

"I'm sorry to hear that" I tried to be sympathetic but deep down I just wanted to topic to end.

"I know you don't mean it" She laughed. "When you meet as much as people I have, you start to pick up on when they are sincere and when they are not"

"You mean the men who court you" I rolled my eyes as he laughed even louder.

"Yes, the men who court me" She smiled "So formal; I like it"

"You're not my type" I said flat out.

"You don't know what you're missing out on" She licked her lips.

If there was a female version of Dante, she would definitely be it. This would be his dream girl. Maybe if she cooperates with me and I don't have to kill her then I would let her stop by his shop... It would be my welcoming gift for when this forsaken world is mine and hes too caught up in her to even care... She got up and placed the sword on couch. I looked up to her leaving figure.

"You keep it" She said walking to the door "Come to the club to get your jacket back"

"You aren't going anywhere" I said stepping in front of her with inhumane speed. She tilted her head annoyed.

"Christ you halflings think you're so tough" She touched my chest and sent me flying back as my back hit the cobble walls of my manor. "You really think I live my life as a human and I never discovered my powers"

She laughed out loud. I spat out blood to the floor "Go ahead try leaving"

That is when she looked at me confused and walked towards the front door, she walked through it and ended up back in the living area where she woke. She ran back to the front door and ended up back in the living area once more. I did wasn't foolish to think of the possibility of her knowing her powers. I begun laughing, she stormed to me and anger filled her eyes.

"Let me out or I will kill you" She gritted her teeth.

"Kill me and you will forever be stuck in this place" I pushed her away from me. "You being close to your blade causes it to charge mine up to it's full power, You aren't leaving until that happens"

"And when will that happen?" She said anxiously.

"I estimate about two months"

"Are you fucking kidding me?"

"You aren't leaving" I said sternly as she grunted loudly.

"I do have a job"

"Then I will pay you double" I tried to reason as she shook her head.

"You don't understand, It's not the money I need" She rubbed her arm.

"Then what is it, I will see to it that you get it"

"Nothing..." She sighed.

"You will be staying in the third room up the stairs and through the corridor" I said as she admitted defeat.

She walked up the stairs and got to the top, that's when she looked down to me and smirked. "The name is Anara, and I will make sure you regret doing this to me"

"Vergil and I would like to see you try"

She smirked and left from my sight. I walked to the living area and placed the swords together as they pulsed. Soon you will be at your full powers and the world will see to it that I am the one who crushes anyone who tries to stop me.


	3. Chapter 2

Capcon owns DMC and all of it's characters. I only own OC, any names or location that are similar to upcoming games to the series is pure coincidence.

Chapter 2

Anara's PoV

I found myself dreaming that night of the past.

"My heart... You have to let me do this" My father said... A dark silhouette covered his face but I could see his strong features of his body.

"No daddy, I don't want to forget you, I don't want to forget anything I had learned from you" My nine year old self pleaded with him as he let out an exasperated sigh. "I don't want to forget anything about you"

I balled like a child and placed my head on his lap. He petted my hair as my tears soaked his lap.

"I don't want you to hurt"

"It would hurt even more if I forgot you"

"My princess, please" He begged.

"No I will not allow you to" I testified.

"Very well" He let out a defeated sigh. "Be a good girl, Be strong and Be the best you can be, You have demon blood running through your veins but that doesn't mean you can't live a normal life, you can... It will be hard but you can"

"Don't leave me daddy"

"I wish I didn't have to princess"

The silence filled the air as he played with my hair as we watched the sunset, I fought to stay awake that day, My eyes burned from crying but I tried so hard... I failed and when I had woken up, he was gone... Right out of my life and out of existence. I was alone, scared and hurt. That event played in my head like a broken record and like all old things it begins to deteriorate then becomes something unrecognized.

I woke up in the huge room with different hues of blues. It looked like a typical Victorian room right from time. I looked up to see the man names Vergil standing above my bed. I turned away from him. To think me being stuck here was just a bad nightmare, I was wrong.

"Care to join me" I said seductively as he looked away.

"I only came up to report that breakfast is ready"

"I'm not hungry"

"Fine, then starve" He turned to walk out.

"Wait" I called out as he stopped and looked at me

"Yes?"

"What did you make?" I asked.

"Come down and see for yourself"

I got up from bed as he looked at me up and down. "That's my shirt"

"The pajamas that you had picked out were too conservative, I am more of I like to be comfortable kind of gal" I smirked "Unless you would like me to take it off"

I pulled up the shirt as I saw his eyes on my bare body.

"No please put it back on" He looked away as I put it back on and smirked.

"As you wish"

"I thought you would of been more of a conservative, innocent, less annoying and not as lewd as you are" He sighed.

"Isn't that too bad" I laughed "I am the kind of girl you would like to bend over the breakfast table and have your way with me"

I heard him swallow hard and made an annoyed face.

"Not likely, I will bring your meal to you"

"Are you sure?" I said concerned for him.

"Yes, I am a hundred percent sure" He said even more annoyed. "I know you're only trying to make me uncomfortable so I will let you out of here"

"Is it working?"

"No"

I let out a defeated sigh and went back into bed.

"I am not hungry anymore"

"If that's what you choose, let me know if you need anything"

"Yeah, whatever." I turned over as he closed the door behind him.

The truth was that I wasn't joking... That was what I needed to keep my power pool filled. It was a leaking dam that I needed to keep filling. I am a succubus and that was thanks to my mother that I am. What I needed to prevent me from going weak was sexual attention and I don't know how I would be able to hold off for two months. I had to try my hardest... Since the only man that was in this house wasn't even an ounce of attracted to me. I am scared if I lose that power that he would be able to conquer me.


	4. Chapter 3

Capcon owns DMC and all of it's characters. I only own OC, any names or location that are similar to upcoming games to the series is pure coincidence.

Chapter 3

Lana's PoV

I bit my fingernails at Haven. I had looked high an low for Anara from the local places she could be to even her childhood places. My palms were sweaty as I was hesitant to call it in... I just wasn't ready to give up yet. She was completely off the grid. A tracker demon came back to me as I was eager for an answer.

"I am sorry" He said in demonic tongue.

"Fuck!" I pushed the things glasses from the counter as they all crashed to the floor. The rose in the tea wasn't strong enough to enter any illusions and the boss will have my neck if I don't think of some thing quick.

"There was a scent that left a trail with Anara's"

I looked at him again as he looked uneasy.

"Was it a lesser?" I gripped the bar "I will kill it"

"Do you know of the story of the legendary dark knight Sparda?" He said as I looked at him like he was stupid.

"Of course I do" I said "How is it even relevant to this search?"

"Well the blue one took her"

"What?" I said stunned.

"I am sure I am not mistaken that it's his blood I smelled"

"Where is he?"

"I wish I could tell you, Mistress... But it ended in the middle of the city with hers"

"Take me there now!" I shouted as the trackers got frantic.

"Yes mistress"

The little has flown from her nest and Ill be the one to bring her back alive or...dead.

Vergil's PoV

I watched her on a camera I carefully concealed in the room making sure she wasn't capable of escaping from underneath me. Two months I had to babysit this broad, it drove me nuts... She had finished eating the food she said she clearly didn't want and walked to the bookshelf that was in the corner of the room. She picked one and skimmed through it, she walked over to the bed and held it open in the palm of her hand as the book slowly levitated and the demonic language sprung up from the book; spiraling around her and translated every word into English. Amazing... She watched around in awe reading every word then there was a loud thud. Anara jumped as the book fell to the bed I admit it startled me too. I rushed out of the room as she poked her head out of hers.

"Stay inside" I ordered as she closed the door and locked it. That caused me to raise a brow. Did she question her security before? I grabbed Yamato and ran down the stairs. That moment I was one with my surroundings, listening to everything down to a pin dropping. That's when I heard a arrow wiz past me. I looked at it and towards to the direction it came.

That's when I saw her... Kasha a trickster demon. She had a black bob haircut and bangs that fell above her eyebrows. She had the body of a typical marksmen, strong arms, strong legs to be agile like a fox. I sheathed my sword and shook my head.

"What are you doing here?" I asked as she smiled devilishly.

"I smell a strong scent" Kasha said sniffing the air "Roses... My favorite"

"Off limits" I pointed at her as she held her hands up.

"One bite, I'll put her to sleep"

"So you can take her? Fat chance, plus I've already paid up for your help" I grunted.

"I'm not the one who wants to take her... There are an army of trackers standing by the end of your trail. Once this illusion is up, you're on your own" She said as I laughed.

"Yamato would be fully charged and they will be obliterated on site"

"I admire you're strength Son of Sparda" She grinned "I thought I would stop by and ask if you can make an exception for that sweet blood but I guess we aren't that close, oh well"

She turned to leave.

"Wait..."

She turned around.

"I need one more favor for you" I asked as she raised a brow.

"Can you make an outside to this illusion?"

"From your memories?" She asked

"Yes..."

"That would cost extra..." She placed a finger to her chin "For her, it's on me"

"Thank you..."

"If you change your mind on having her blood let me know" She winked at me.

"Will do..."

"I never had Succubus blood before" She licked her lips.

"What?" I raised my brow.

"You can't sense it?"

"No..."

"Her blood is stinking up this place" inhaled deeply "Very intoxicating"

I sniffed the air "I can't smell anything"

"You dog you, don't lie to me, you're just keeping her for your sexual needs" She winked at me

"Don't be ridiculous... I'm trying to get rid of her as soon as possible"

I button on her jacket with a sigil on it begun blinking.

"Shit, I gotta run..." She snapped her fingers as there was a invisible wave rushing through the manor. I felt it being pulled from my memory leaving me a little light headed. I braced on the nearest wall and held my head.

"Don't be an exhibitionist now" She winked before vanishing.

I blinked hard before regaining my composure. I heard birds singing from outside as I walked out the front doors. There it was the wide acres that my childhood home stood on. That's when I looked up to see her head out the window smiling at the breeze and the warm sun. I cleared my throat as she looked down startled.

"Is this real?" She said as I nodded she poked her head back in and in a split second she ran outside like a little child. "I know it's not real but it feels real"

"It's an illusion from my memories..."

"I wish I had a memory like this" She sighed causing me to frown.

A sparrow flew to her feet as she held her hand out. It jumped up into her hands chirping. She laughed petting its head with her finger. That's when I looked down and Yamato glowed brighter than before... It was mirroring her emotions. When she happy Yamato charges faster. Anara looked back at me.

"Vergil come here" She shouted as the sparrow flew off. She watched it as a swarm of monarch butterflies flew past her. Her attention diverted to the sight. I walked to her as she pointed them at the short distance. I grabbed her arm to face me, I looked into her brown eyes.

At that moment I was warped into another place. I looked around, I was in a grotty apartment complex where loud rock music blasted and drugs were all over the tables along with beer and other alcoholic substances. There were drugged up girls and guys groping and hugging them. What a disgusting place... What was it?

"Get off of me!" I heard a familiar voice scream. "Get the fuck off of me!"

I rushed into the room seeing Anara's younger self pleading as two guys held her arms down.

"Don't worry sweetheart you won't feel a thing" One of the grunts said injecting a substance in her arms and then putting another needle in her arm extracting her blood. She let out a blood curdling scream as tears streamed down her face. I couldn't watch but something compelled me to.

"That a good girl..." He patted her head as she became docile.

I was sucked back to the illusion as she stared at me with blank eyes and fell to the ground.

"Anara!" I swiftly her up as she regained herself.

"You saw it" She looked at me with tear filled eyes.

"What happened?"

"Like I said I wish I had memories like yours" She pushed away from me and ran into the manor. I think I made a mistake.


End file.
